


Hold me tight

by DarkGirl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Lilith is queen of hell, Sickfic, They're both soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGirl/pseuds/DarkGirl
Summary: Lilith is acting strangely and Zelda knows something's up.In other words, the queen of hell doesn't know how to let others take care of her and her high priestess isn't taking a no for an answer.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been a while since I did a one-shot but the idea just came and I had to write it down. Enjoy! <3

It had started with a sneeze. Lilith had arrived late at the Spellman mortuary, after being missing for the past two days, acting strange. Even though it was a warm weather she kept her leather coat around her and refused to remove her sun glasses.

Knowing the games their Aunt Zee and the demoness loved to play, the other Spellmans didn’t ask much questions.

Zelda however, instantly noticed something was off. Especially after the brunette excused herself too many times from the table to go to the bathroom. At the third round she had excused herself too and gone after Lilith. Sticking her ear to the door she had heard her sneeze and cough several times. She had also left the tap running, as if to distract from the other noise.

She was so focused on figuring out what was wrong with her girlfriend she didn’t notice the water had stopped running and the door was opening.

Lilith came from the bathroom with her nose and cheeks tinted red. She was rubbing her nose but stopped the instant she saw Zelda there. Looking like a deer in the highlights she crossed her arms.

Zelda looked at her expectantly.

-I’m fine, it is only a sneeze. –Lilith said, with her voice rough, missing her usual spark and bite. Which only confirmed Zelda’s fears.

-Lily, would you remove your glasses please? –She had a theory, but she couldn’t confirm it without her girlfriend’s cooperation.

-Why? –Lilith took a protective step back, leaning on the door.

-We’re inside the house. –Zelda said matter of factly, as if it were the most obvious thing. –Also, aren’t you hot in that? It’s too warm to stay in your coat, unless you’re going to be my dessert?

-I can’t, the light is too strong and I’m cold.

Zelda raised an eyebrow. It was unlike Lilith not to follow a seduction game, she always loved those. Especially those involving the leather coat.

-I have a hangover.-Lilith lied quickly.

-You don’t smell like alcohol. –Zelda was fast to catch her lie.

-I took a shower.

-But you do smell like hell. –In fact she did, her aura was full of brimstone and fire. She had probably spent her past days in hell and then came directly to the mortuary.

-Hey! –The comment seemed to wake something in Lilith, who had been lethargic until then.

-Oh come on! You know I didn’t mean it like that.

Lilith pouted and shook her head, then grimaced because of the dizziness the movement brought.

-It will pass, I’m fine. –She said and passed Zelda to begin walking towards the stairs. –Please do excuse me with your family, I’ll go to our room now.

-You won’t even have a glass of wine with me?

-Maybe latter.

Lilith ended up teleporting in a wave of fire to their room, too tired to use the stairs. Truth was she was exhausted. The past days had been insane, with her getting little to no rest at all. Usually she wouldn’t mind, she loved being occupied, but she seemed to be coming down with something.

She took her coat off, carelessly throwing it aside, and grabbed a blanket to wrap herself in. She didn’t care to remove her other clothes or her shoes before falling on the bed and curling in on herself. She also left her sunglasses on, as she felt better in the dimmed light. She felt cold, so cold, yet she knew her temperature was burning up.

She had gotten sick a few times in her existence, so she knew how to nurse herself back to health. She didn’t need any help, she hadn’t gotten any in all her millennia with Lucifer.

Like a boss who doesn’t care if you’re dying with fever. A job is a job and she was expected to do her duties as Satan’s right hand. And it was okay, she had always managed. She only needed to rest a bit and she would be good as new. She had once led a battle while fighting a high fever and won, this was nothing compared to it. Yet she had to admit all those times she had been highly motivated by fear of what would happen if she lost. Now she was Queen and she had no one to respond but herself, and she wanted to wallow in her misery for once.

-So you do have a cold.

Zelda’s voice interrupted her musings from the door. Lilith sighed and raised her head trying to show more strength that what she actually felt.

-I am only a bit tired, ruling hell can be exhausting.

Zelda entered and closed the door.

-That seems like more than a bit of exhaustion, and it better be for you to get in bed with dirty shoes.

Lilith rolled her eyes from under her glasses. She was feeling too tired to bother unlacing her own shoes. Instead she changed subject.

-I do not get colds. I am the queen of hell. –She said stubbornly. She had expected that becoming Queen would prevent her from catching demonic viruses or stress related sickness.

-Even Queens can get sick.

-Not me. –Lilith looked down. –I’m not supposed to get sick anymore.

-What do you mean? It has happened before?

Lilith shook her head, ready to refuse, and was interrupted by a cough. She raised her hand, trying to remove importance of the matter but ended up doubling over as coughs racked her body.

-That does not seem like nothing. –Zelda said and waited until her girlfriend stopped coughing to sit next to her, holding her hand.

-I’ll have Hilda make some tea and replenishing potions.

-Zelda no! I’m not sick, you really don’t have to bother. –Lilith said, mortified, she despised thinking she could be a burden for Zelda and her family. Which was why she had stayed away, only returning because she knew Zelda would worry if she got no news from her. The plan was to pretend she was fine so no one would notice and make a fuss out of it. Clearly she had failed, as the ginger witch was already halfway to the door.

-Ah! I knew I should have stayed away until it passed. –She though out loud.

Zelda paused and turned back to look at her. Knowing her girlfriend she was afraid to know she had thought so.

-Is that why you didn’t come home all day?

Lilith shrugged, avoiding her face. Her head hurt too much to have that conversation.

-I only need to sleep a little and it will pass.

Zelda walked back to her and sat back down. She looked at the queen at the height of the sunglasses, where she knew tired eyes were looking right back.

-Lilith how would you feel if it was me who was sick and didn’t tell you?

-Are you insane? Why would you do that? You know I want to take care of you, always.

Zelda gave her a knowing look and squeezed her hand. Lilith blushed, caught in her own game.

-It’s different.

-Why?

-You are my high priestess, I’m meant to look after you.

-And you are my queen, how can I worship you if you lay dying from sickness in some cold gutter?

Lilith rolled her eyes. –I’m not dying. And I would hardly call hell some cold gutter.

Zelda raised her hand and softly her fingers graced Lilith’s sun glasses, the queen stood still, allowing her to touch. The ginger removed the glasses and placed them on her lap.

Lilith’s eyes were red rimmed and glassy, as if she had been crying or had a really bad case of a hangover. Of course Zelda knew those weren’t the reality. Dark circles were under her eyes, making her seem really pale and a bit cadaveric. Paired with her red nose and flushed cheeks, it was pretty obvious she was sick. How had none of them noticed before?

-Oh Lily…

-Don’t get too close, I don’t want you to get it.

Zelda responded by hugging her tightly.

-Why come and hide it? Do you really think that low of us?

Lilith felt stupid for lying then, of course they would notice that was her girlfriend and her family, so strong and always looking for one another. She simply wasn’t sure if she fitted in the family category yet.

-I’m used to hiding it, the dark lord’s first commander could not look sick in battle. And he didn’t like me being weak, not when he was not the one doing the harm. But how could he compete with some stress caused sickness?

Lilith chuckled darkly and Zelda held her tighter.

-Oh darling…

-Which is why I don’t want you to worry. I’ll be fine, I always am.

-I know you will be because you are so strong and hell is lucky to have you as a leader. –She paused, smiling at the small smile that grazed Lilith’s lips whenever she praised her ruling abilities. –But that doesn’t mean you have to do it alone, not anymore.

She caressed Lilith’s hair, removing wild strands from her forehead and felt her temperature, she was dangerously hot.

-You have us now, we are your family and I would appreciate it if you didn’t hide things like this from me. I want to help

-Oh Zelds, I just didn’t want to be a burden. Not to you.

-You could never be a burden to me, I love you.

A tear slipped from Lilith’s eyes and Zelda wiped it with her soft thumb.

-I love you too.

Zelda moved to kiss Lilith’s lips and the brunette moved back.

-I really don’t want you to get sick too

The ginger chuckled and stood up.

-I’ll tell Hilda to bring the potions and then you and I are spending the night and the full day of tomorrow together.

-I really don’t need those.

-Lily…

-Just come here…

Zelda did and Lilith burrowed herself in Zelda’s arms, holding onto her like a koala.

-I’m cold, so cold.

-That’s because you’re a in a thin dress and blanket. Honestly Lily, how did you manage all those years?

-Creativity and sheer will?

Zelda chuckled and pressed a kiss to Lilith’s temple.

-Allow me to take care of you for tonight, my queen?

With a tired yet amused smile Lilith nodded. –Permission granted.

Untangling herself from the brunette’s arms, the ginger walked to her closet where changed onto her own sleeping robe, picked a pair of the warmest pajamas she owned and returned to the brunette. Only to find her snoring softly, displayed across all the bed.

-Oh, darling.

The Spellman matriarch smiled at her sleeping girlfriend and settled for what would be a long night.


End file.
